


Little Black Dress

by fanfic_writer



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_writer/pseuds/fanfic_writer
Summary: Reader pisses off Michael because she wants to be fucked senseless.





	Little Black Dress

“Where are you going?” Michael asks me, walking into the bathroom and I look up in the mirror to find him already staring at my reflection. I ignore him and continue to finish my make up. “Is that what you’re planning on wearing out of the house?” I had to stop myself from smiling at his reaction. The dress I was wearing was tight, black, and barely covered my ass. Normally I wouldn’t dare think of wearing something this short but I was trying to get a reaction out of him.. I could tell that he was starting to get annoyed with me and I almost wanted to jump for joy. My plan was actually working. I wasn’t going anywhere but he didn’t know that. I just wanted to see far I could push him before he fucked me fucked senseless. 

I looked down at my phone and laughed at the message from my friend had sent me. She was asking how the plan was going. I quickly replied before setting my phone down and going back to my makeup. I actually looked good to bad it would be ruined. “y/n,” his tone hard, I could hear the jealousy as clear as day in his voice. I gave him a bored expression and rolled my eyes at him. His jaw clenched and he was making a fist with his right hand. I wasn’t going to be able to sit for a week, maybe more. I felt myself get wet at the thought. I dropped the tube of lipstick in my hand on purpose and bent down to get it. I could feel the dress ride up and expose my ass. I popped up and pulled the dress down. I let out a small scream when I realized that he was a few steps behind me. 

“Where. Are. You. Going?” his voice was low and I could tell that he was angry. I slammed the tube of lipstick down sucked on my teeth.

“Out.” I snapped at him and I could see all of his resistance fly out of the window. He grabbed ahold of my hair and wrapped it around his hand before I could blink. He pulled harshly and looked at my reflection in the mirror. He wrapped his other hand around my throat and squeezed so tightly that I couldn’t breathe. I brought my hands up to his and started clawing his arm. I could tell that he was enjoying watching me squirm around and that knowledge turned me on even more. My vision starts to black out and he finally let's go. I would be on the floor if he wasn’t grasping on to hair. I bring my hand up to my neck and flinch slightly, it was already bruising. 

“This all could've been avoided but you wanted to a brat.” he tugs on my hair harder and I begin to thrash around. 

“Let me go, Michael.” he chuckles and then pulls my hair so hard I see spots in my vision.

“For some reason, you think that you can disrespect me. I’m going to make sure you never make that mistake ever again,” his voice cold. He slams me onto the counter and pulls my dress up to my hips. Then smacks my ass harshly. I cry out in pain and he does it again in the same spot. “You’re already dripping for me,” he muses, running his hand over my panty clad pussy. He grips my panties and them rips off me. 

“Michael,” I gasp out and he smacks my ass with such a force tears spring to my eyes. 

“Did I give you permission to speak?”

“No, sir,” I say shakily. 

“Don’t bother counting” he runs his hand over the ass cheek he's been abusing and smacks it again. Tears already starting to fall down my face. He continues his assault on my ass. I had lost count a long time ago and he was still going. 

“Please stop.” I cry out and try pushing myself up. I don't get very far before he pushes me back down. 

“Don't.” smack “You.” smack “Dare.” smack “Fucking.” smack “Move.” smack “Again.” continues smacking even harder than before. I stay still but continue to cry, my ass was on fire. 

“Please stop. Please, I won't ever disrespect you again.” I beg, almost sobbing. 

“Shut the fuck up. You obviously wanted my attention and now you’ve got it.” he increases his pace and tightens his grip on my hair. I lie there crying and pray that he stops soon because I didn’t know how much more of this I could take. He stops finally after he gets a few more hits in and I want to cry out in relief. He sticks one leg between mine to spread them apart. “You’re dripping,” he states and I can hear the amusement in his voice. I hear him unzip his pants and then I feel his cock teasing my folds. I moan, arching my back. He lets go of my hair and then steps away from completely. I whine, pushing myself up and turning to look at him. 

“Get on you your knees slut.” I obey him immediately and hiss as my ass comes in contact with the back of my legs. “Good girl. Now open your mouth.” I lick my lips and then open my mouth for him. He slowly pushes his cock inside my mouth. Michael begins rocking his hips back and forth, picking up his pace. He grabs ahold of my hair and shoves his cock all the way down my throat. My eyes begin to water and I put my hand on his stomach, attempting to push my head away. He holds me in place by my hair and continues to fuck my mouth. “You’re such a dirty whore,” he says forcing my head to the base of his cock. He holds me there for a few seconds before he lets go of me and I push myself away from him. Taking in deep breaths and looking up at him as he smirks down at me. 

“Get up,” Michael commands and I slowly make my way up to my feet. My ass, throat (inside and out), and scalp felt well bruised. “Take that dress off.” I pull the dress over my body and throw it on the floor. I stand in front of Michael, nude except for my bra. He takes a step towards me and brings one hand behind me, unclasping my bra with one hand. I let the bra fall between us and he brings his hands up and being to play with my nipples. I moan out and rub my thighs together. 

He stops abruptly and takes a step back. I pout slightly and watch as he takes his shirt off, leaving him fully nude. I lick my lips as I look at his nude body. “My eyes are up here y/n,” I hear him say and my eyes slowly make their way back up to his face. I give him a sheepish smile and he grabs ahold my hips. Turning me around and bending me back over the counter. He grips my hips as he lines himself up with me. He slams his cock into me with no warning and begins brutally pounding my pussy. 

“Fuck,” I scream out and he pulls me up by my hair, forcing me to look into the mirror as he fucks me mercilessly. 

“Take my cock you fucking whore.” he bites down on my neck and begins to roughly play with my nipples. I could feel my wetness running down my legs as he fucked me harder. 

“Your cock feels so fucking good.” I cry out as I feel my orgasm nearing. I begin to tighten around him and he shoves my body onto the counter. Bringing one of his hands up and pulling my hair roughly. He wraps the other around my waist and begins fucking me more deeply. My mouth opens in a silent scream as I cum. 

“That's right cum all over my cock.” he pulls out of me completely before slamming back into me. 

“You’re going to make me cum again,” I shout and he pulls me into a standing position, grabs ahold of knees, bringing my legs into my stomach. This new position making him go even deeper than before. I watch as he pounds into my pussy in the mirror and feel myself get even more impossibly wet. His thrusts are hard and deep. His icy blue eyes are rolled to the back of his head in pleasure and his tongue is out, touching his top lip. 

His eyes find their way to mine and he smirks at me before bouncing me up and down on his cock. “You’re so fucking wet,” he growls in my ear, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. I feel my orgasm crash over my body and as my walls tighten around his cock, he cums unvoluntary. He lets go of legs and pulls out me of swiftly. I grip onto the sink for support and I hear him chuckle darkly as I attempt to keep myself standing on shaking legs. 

“I would flip you off but I need my hands.” my voice is hoarse from all of the screaming I just did. 

“And that's your problem.” he smacks my ass and my legs almost buckle. “Sore?” his voice mocking and I almost roll my eyes at him but he scoops me and makes his way into our room. I would have to piss him off more often.


End file.
